icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2005-06 MJHL Season
This is the 2005-06 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season, the League's eighty ninth season. =League Notes= League scheduled Showcase Weekend for October 6th to 9th at Dakota Community Centre in Winnipeg. =Regular Season= Showcase Weekend All eleven MJHL teams plus the Helena Bighorns of the North American Hockey League, played 3 games in 4 days, in front of scouts from all over North America. Games counted in the regular season standings. Bighorns Games Friday: defeated Dauphin 5-3 Saturday: defeated Neepawa 6-2 Sunday: lost to OCN 7-4 =Playoffs= =Manitoba / Saskatchewan Playoff= ::Anavet Cup Championship Winnipeg South lost to Yorkton Terriers (SJHL) 4-games-to-1 see 2006 Anavet Cup =CJAHL Prospects Game= see 2005 CJAHL Prospects Game =World U-17 Hockey Challenge= see 2006 World U-17 Hockey Challenge =All-Star Challenge Weekend= Prospects Game Goaltender Adam Rivard earn the win as the Sher-Wood Division topped the Addison Divion 7-5 in the MJHL Prospects Game held in Winkler on Friday January 27. He played the last half of the game allowing 2 goals. see 2006 MJHL Prospects Game All-Star Game Landon Kroeker was the winning goaltender at the annual MJHL All-Star game on Saturday. He allowed just one goal in the second half of the game as the Addison Division rallied to edge the Sher-Wood Division 6-5. see 2006 MJHL All-Star Game =In Season Awards= =League Leaders= =Scoring Leaders= =Awards= =CJAHL Award= =Scholarships= =All-Star Teams= First All-Star Team Tyler Czuba • Ian Lowe • Joey Moggach Swan Valley Stampeders • Swan Valley Stampeders • Dauphin Kings Ryan Constant • Stewart Thiessen OCN Blizzard • Winnipeg South Blues Justin Harris Selkirk Steelers Second All-Star Team Kevin Clark • Adam Sergerie • Matt Summers Winnipeg South Blues • Selkirk Steelers • OCN Blizzard David Anning • Andrew Fernandez Winnipeg Saints • Selkirk Steelers Mark Kehrig OCN Blizzard First Rookie All-Star Team Jason Frykas • Matt Gingera • Jason Gregoire Selkirk Steelers • Winnipeg Saints • Winnipeg South Blues Jeff Penner • Dane Voegtlin Dauphin Kings • OCN Blizzard Brad Werhun Swan Valley Stampeders Second Rookie All-Star Team Mike Audino • Shane Jury • Riley Nixdorf Portage Terriers • Neepawa Natives • Winnipeg South Blues John Murray • Grant Perdonic Winkler Flyers • Selkirk Steelers Adam Rivard Waywayseecappo Wolverines in the News NHL Entry Draft *Gord Baldwin by the Calgary Flames, Brodie Dupont & Dalyn Flatt by the New York Rangers, all in the third round, Darren Helm in the fifth by the Detroit Red Wings and Myles Rumsey in the seventh by the Calgary. July *Darren Helm selected by the Detroit Red Wings in the fifth round of the NHL Entry Draft. December *Erik Petersen coached for Denmark at the World Championship. February *Barry Trotz was inducted into the Portland Pirates Hall of Fame. March *Travis Zajac and the North Dakota Fighting Sioux won the WCHA Championship. *Darren Helm named to WHL East First All-Star Team. *Travis Zajac signed a three year entry level contract with the New Jersey Devils. National Hockey League *Tyler Arnason *Ed Belfour *Garnet Exelby *Shane Hnidy *Darcy Hordichuk *Junior Lessard *Jordin Tootoo *Barry Trotz Professional *Paul Dyck *Tim Plett *Rick St. Croix Major Junior Players *Darren Helm *Ryan Menei University & College Players *Myles Fee *Ryan Garbutt *Dustin Hughes *Steve Mullin *Travis Zajac Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons